fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skiadrum
|kanji = スキアドラム |rōmaji = Sukiadoramu |alias = Cienisty Smok (影竜 Eiryū) |name = Skiadrum |race = Smok |affiliation = Smoki |status = Martwy |relatives = Rogue Cheney (Przybrany Syn) |magic=Magia Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków Kontrola Wspomnień |manga debut = Rozdział 293 (Wspominany) |anime debut = Odcinek 173 (Wspominany)}}Skiadrum (スキアドラム Sukiadoramu) zwany też Cienistym Smokiem to Smok, który wychował Rogue'a Cheneya.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, Strona 18Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 296, Strona 6 Wygląd Podobnie jak inne Smoki Skiadrum jest ogromną i potężną bestią. Jego ciało pokrywają czarne jak smoła łuski; na czubku głowy ma parę ostrych rogów. Widać u niego również małą, spiczastą bródkę z cieni. Skiadrum nie posiada widocznych źrenic, jego oczy przypominają te Gajeela Redfoxa, kiedy wkracza w Tryb Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoków Cienia. U Smoka da się wyróżnić również cienistą grzywę. Ciało Skiadruma emituje cienie z grzbietu, łap, głowy i ogona. Osobowość Skiadrum był na tyle dobroduszny, by wziąć pod opiekę młodego Rogue'a Cheneya, wychować chłopca jak własnego syna i nauczyć go Magii Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków. Smok nie waha się czynić tego co konieczne, nawet jeśli działanie obejmuje wszczepienie swojemu wychowankowi wspomnień umierającego siebie. Skiadrum mimo wszystko kocha chłopca i zrobił to również dlatego, by go chronić i aby nie zszedł na złą ścieżkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 415, Strona 5 Historia Wiele lat temu Skiadrum znalazł się wśród tych Smoków, których dusze ukradł Acnologia. Został pozostawiony w stanie półżywym.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 415, Strona 6 Skiadrum nauczył młodego Rogue'a Cheneya magii, która jest w stanie zabić Smoka - Magii Zabójcy Smoków w charakterystycznej dla niego formie Magii Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków. W późniejszym czasie zapadł na ciężką chorobę i poprosił swojego wychowanka, by zakończył jego cierpienia, na co Rogue niechętnie się zgodził.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 329, Strona 10 Jak później się okazało, to było tylko fałszywe wspomnienie i Skiadrum nigdy nie został zabity przez Rogue'a. Tak naprawdę przy pomocy tajemnej techniki ukrył się w jego ciele, podobnie jak większość innych smoczych rodziców w ciałach swoich przybranych dzieci.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 413, Strony 8-9 Będąc w środku wychowanka, Skiadrum stworzył przeciwciała, aby zapobiec przemianie maga w Smoka takiego jak Acnologia. Czekał również, aż nadejdzie właściwy czas, aby zabić Czarnego Smoka.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 414, Strony 10-11 Fabuła Saga Tartarus thumb|right|200px|Skiadrum niszczy Twarze Po aktywacji wszystkich Twarzy,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 412, Strona 7 Skiadrum pojawia się obok reszty przybranych rodziców Zabójców Smoków i wraz z nimi niszczy je.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 412, Strona 21 Acnologia wycofuje się, dzięki czemu Smoki mogą zobaczyć się ze swoimi przybranymi dziećmi. Następuje pojednanie. Skiadrum ujawnia wychowankowi, że on i Weisslogia manipulowali dziecięcymi wspomnieniami jego i Stinga, choć Igneel był temu przeciwny. Smoki tłumaczą, iż magia Acnologii pochłonęła ich dusze i pozostawiła prawie martwymi. Ukryli się wewnątrz Zabójców, by nie dopuścić do przemiany swoich dzieci, zaczekać na możliwość zabicia Króla Smoków i aby przedłużyć własne życie. Skiadrum dodaje, że po opuszczeniu ich ciał nie mogą już wrócić. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy byli w stanie użyć swojej mocy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 415, Strony 3-7 Wszystkie Smoki wzlatują w niebo, mówiąc, że zgodnie z umową Magna Carta, którą zawarły z ludźmi, będą obserwować i chronić ludzkość przez całą wieczność. Rogue dziękuje Skiadrumowi. Ten w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się, a następnie znika.Manga Fairy Tail : Rozdział 415, Strony 12-16 Magia i Umiejętności Magia Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): Skiadrum może użyć swojej unikatowej magii, by zmienić ciało w cienie. Pozwala mu to atakować z większą szybkością, precyzją i siłą. Nauczył tej magii Rogue'a. Kontrola Wspomnień (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa): Skiadrum posiada umiejętność manipulowania wspomnieniami ludzi. Skorzystał z niej, aby zaszczepić fałszywe wspomnienie Rogue'owi. Igneel był absolutnie przeciwny używania tej magii przeciwko własnemu dziecku. Lot: Jako Smok Skadrium potrafi latać dzięki swoim skrzydłom. Ogromna Siła: Skiadrum był w stanie zniszczyć wiele Twarzy za jednym zamachem tylko uderzając w nie swoim ciałem. W rzeczywistości musiał dysponować o wiele większą siłą przed utraceniem duszy na rzecz Acnologii. '''Ogromna Inteligencja: '''Skiadrum jak i inne smoki mają wysoki iloraz inteligencji. Ciekawostki *Z greckiego "Skia" bądź "σκιά" oznacza "cień". Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Magiczne Istoty